The present invention relates to lamps, and more particularly relates to a detachable, low wattage track mounting lamp which can be conveniently detached for replacement of the parts thereof.
Conventionally, a low wattage track mounting lamp is generally made in a solid unit in which the transformer is fixedly incorporated with the project lamp. When transformer is damaged, the whole assembly becomes useless. It is therefore the main object of the present invention to provide a detachable, low wattage, track mounting lamp in which the transformer can be conveniently detached from the project lamp for replacement when it is damaged.